MI ÁNGEL DEL CIELO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Durante muchos años mi vida fue una completa pesadilla, siempre discriminado y maltratado por los demás por culpa de una enfermedad que me hace decir cosas que no quiero decir. con mi madre sufriendo y mi amor platónico que siempre me cuido fuera de mi alcance quise ponerle un fin a todo mi sufrimiento, hasta que apareciste tú y me hiciste ver el lado bello de la vida. Creek y más.


**MI ÁNGEL DEL CIELO**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como ya muchos sabrán, cada primero de mes hago un fic especial de algún personaje olvidado de la serie, y como hoy es el último primero del mes de este año, ¿Qué mejor manera que hacer este sobre un personaje que todos conocen pero que al mismo tiempo muy pocas veces es usado en los fics de South Park?**

 **El que no lo haya pillado ya a través del Sumary, pues escuchen música de tambores porque el elegido para llevar la antorcha de los personajes olvidados en esta ocasión es…**

 **¡THOMAS EL CHICO DEL SÍNDROME DE TOURETTE! Ya saben, el que no podía controlar su lengua y decía un sinfín de groserías para el deleite de Craig ya que lo hacía TAN felizzz XD**

 **Como dije antes y muy a diferencia de Gary, Trent, Estela, Bridón, Mint Berry Crunch y varios otros personajes que solo han aparecido en uno o pocos episodios y que casi nunca son usados en fics, él ha aparecido en varias historias de SP (Junto a Craig casi siempre de alguna manera)**

 **Pero por lo general es un personaje secundario, y últimamente se le retrata como un obstáculo entre el Creek (De la misma manera en como casi siempre ponen a Wendy como un estorbo para el Style) así que es hora de darle un poco de aire fresco.**

 **Aunque no estará solo, ya que aquí estará junto a otro personaje que es incluso más olvidado que él. ¿De quién se tratará? Pues lean y descúbranlo ;)**

 **Empecemos. South Park no es mío, es de los maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que no complacieron a las amantes del Style porque en esta temporada no lo hicieron oficial, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del rubio de Tourette y profundas ojeras.**

Leía el periódico sentado en mi cómodo sillón frente a la calidez del fuego de la chimenea. Reí un poco al ver un artículo que decía como la compañía de café Tweek Coffee´s está teniendo éxito en Francia. Ya me imagino a todos los franceses deleitarse con el inigualable sabor del café que solo Tweek sabe hacer y que también gozo cada mañana junto al delicioso desayuno que me prepara mi…

-Ya llegue ¡PENDEJOS DE MIERDA!- escuché la inconfundible voz de mi linda hija Michelle entrando por la puerta siendo seguida por su novio Benjamín -¡Hola papá!- vino hasta mí para darme un tierno en la mejilla.

-Hola hija, hola Ben. ¿Cómo les fue en el cine?- les pregunté luego de que también la besara.

-Pu-pues muy bien al principio. ¡Pero cuando los soldados comenzaron a luchar sí me tuve que tapar los ojos para no ver como se mataban entre sí de formas horribles! ¡ERA MUCHA PRESIÓN, GAH!- tanto mi hija como yo reímos un poco por esta respuesta, tan parecido a su padre madre.

-De todas formas me divertí mucho ¡CHUPÁNDOTE LA VERGA HASTA DEJARLA SECA! Contigo, Ben- enseguida se calmó cuando mi angelita le tomó la mano derecha. Los ojos y sonrisas en sus caras reflejaban una gran ternura indicando que se aman con todo su corazón mutuamente.

-¡Volviste, linda!- los saludó ahora la mujer más bella del mundo y dueña de mi corazón -hola también, Ben. ¿Cómo está tu hermano y tus padres?- él respondió que estaban bien -me alegro tanto. ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?- le ofreció tan considerada como siempre.

-Me en-encantaría, señora Thompson. Pero ya debo volver a casa antes de que mis padres se pre-preocupen ¡Porque comenzarán a creer que me apuñalaron mil veces para robarse mi billetera o que fui secuestrado y tendrán que pagar rescate o que me raptaron los alienígenas para hacer todo tipo de experimentos conmigo o también…!- volvimos a reír por esa peculiar forma de ser.

-Es por eso que te quiero tanto ¡GRAN PENDEJO MUERDE ALMOHADAS!- mi hija era a la que más gracia le causaba todo lo que decía.

-No te va a pasar nada. Si quieres llamamos a tus padres para decirles que estas aquí con nosotros- mi esposa lo tranquilizó al decirle esto haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio -ahora vamos a cenar. Espero que te gusten los tallarines con salsa- nos dirigimos al comedor.

Verlos así de juntos y sentir el amor que irradian me recuerda tanto cuando mi mujer y yo éramos así de jóvenes y Cupido nos flechó a ambos. Pero al escuchar las groserías que mi retoño decía con tanta frecuencia, también hacen que recuerde mi tormentoso pasado.

Yo soy Thomas Thompson, y a pesar de ahora vivo una vida de ensueños y por la que muchas personas serían capaces de dar su mano derecha, la historia tras de mí era un verdadero infierno.

Todo empezó desde que era un pequeño niño. Yo tenía algo que los demás niños no tenían y eso era el síndrome de Tourette. Los que sufren esta enfermedad tienen raros tics y exclaman incoherencias sin poder evitarlo, en mi caso eran todo tipo de insultos, y lo peor era que no tenía cura alguna y tendría esta maldición por toda la eternidad.

Y obviamente era blanco de incontables ofensas, burlas, agresiones, físicas y demás tipos de maltratos. Cada vez que gritaba una grosería, todos a mí alrededor enseguida me tachaban de joven grosero, maleducado y odioso.

Mis padres intentaban apaciguar las aguas diciendo que tenía esa enfermedad para que los demás no me tacharan de irreverente, pero eso solo hacía que los otros jóvenes se burlaran de mí tachándome de fenómeno y me herían de todas las formas posibles haciéndome un marginado.

No solo yo sufría, mis progenitores también ya que a dónde yo fuera con ellos, estaba garantizado que ellos iban a pasar por momentos muy difíciles que les costara relacionarse con los otros adultos, incluso los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos les dieron la espalda por mi culpa.

Si de por sí ya vivía con una insoportable carga en mis hombros, ver como ellos sufrían de igual magnitud aumentaban más el peso de la maldición que cargaba encima, toneladas de dolor sobre mi espalda que me hacían desear con cada día que pasaba no existir para que tanto ellos como yo no sigamos sufriendo más este calvario.

Sin embargo, papá tenía otros planes y cuando no lo soportó más, dijo: "¡BASTA!"

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Dormía en mi cama removiéndome un poco mientras exclamaba insultos, ya que incluso dormido digo muchas groserías. En ese momento tenía alrededor de 5 años y comencé a despertarme al escuchar gritos que provenían del primer piso._

 _-¿Qué es ese ¡PENE ALBOROTADO! Ruido?- me tallé los ojos y reconocí las voces de mis padres -¿Mamá, papá?- confundido me levanté y salí del cuarto escuchando con mayor claridad sus gritos, por lo que con pasos cautelosos comencé a bajar las escaleras muy asustado._

 _-¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!- vociferó mi padre. Levemente me asomé para ver qué pasaba._

 _-¡PERO QUERIDO, NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ!- le suplicaba mi madre llorando a mares._

 _-¡NO! Ya me harté de todo lo que nos pasa por culpa de Thomas y no pienso seguir soportándolas por más tiempo. ¡ASÍ QUE ARRÉGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS CON ESE MOCOS DEL INFIERNO!- cada una de las palabras de odio puro que salían de la boca de él, eran como dagas que se clavaban en el corazón de mi madre y le partían el alma al igual que a mí._

 _-Amor…- ella le volvió a suplicar, pero él hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara y tomó unas maletas para dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa._

 _-Debes en cuando los llamaré para ver que estén bien y los visitaré en Navidad. Pero solo hasta ahí llego, así que adiós querida- sin decir más, se fue de nuestra casa, se fue de nuestras vidas._

 _Me sujeté el corazón respirando agitadamente llorando como mi madre. Sabía que papá estaba desesperado por mi culpa ¡PERO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE NOS DARÍA LA ESPALDA Y DEJARÍA TIRADOS A NUESTRA SUERTE! ¿Qué no se supone que un marido siempre estaría con su mujer tanto en las buenas como en las malas? ¿Acaso soy tan insoportable que soy capaz de hacer que incumpla sus votos matrimoniales y que el amor que se tenían se marchitara como las hojas de un árbol que comenzó a morir hasta que caiga la última de ellas?_

 _Vi a mamá que calló de rodillas al piso tapándose la cara con ambas manos, negar con la cabeza llorando amargamente y lamentarse. Me dolía más verla así que ver a papá abandonarnos._

 _-Mami… ¡PUTA LLORONA DE MIERDA!- le llamé saliendo detrás de la pared en la que me escondía._

 _-¡OH THOMAS!- ella no me despreció, sino que vino hasta mí abrazándome fuertemente._

 _-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO RAMERA DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA MAMI! ¡Todo es mi culpa!- le pedí perdón._

 _-¡No, no, no hijo! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- intentó calmarme tratando de secarme las lágrimas -no importa lo que pase ahora en adelante, pero mientras nos mantengamos juntos como madre e hijo estaremos bien y podremos continuar y solucionaremos cualquier problema que se nos presente en el camino- me sonrió de manera forzada sobándome una mejilla._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Desde entonces solo habíamos sido solo ella y yo contra el mundo. A pesar de que pudimos permaneces juntos como madre e hijo, y que ella me daba todo su amor y cariño, las cosas para ambos iban de mal en peor al no contar con el apoyo de papá.

Las burlas y maltratos hacia mí continuaban, y no solo eso, sino que ella ya había perdido a todas sus amistades y estaba sola sin nadie que la apoyara y estuviera a su lado, y también era juzgada de forma negativa por los demás. Durante las noches la oía llorar y lamentarse tanto por el abandono de papá, por como yo soy maltratado de forma injusta, como por el hecho de que nunca conseguiría a otro hombre que la ame como se lo merece.

Ella no merecía sufrir de esa manera, ella merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y mientras yo siguiera a su lado, jamás la conseguiría. Como yo una vez dije: "algunas veces creo que ella estaría mejor si yo muriera" y en más de una ocasión contemplé la idea de ponerle fin a mi vida para así acabar con este eterno sufrimiento que carcomía nuestros espíritus.

Pero para la fortuna de ambos, hubo algo que evitó hacer una locura como esa, mejor dicho, alguien al que consideré, y sigo considerando, uno de mis salvadores y mi mejor amigo hasta la fecha: Craig Tucker.

Lo conocí cuando ayudé a un chico pelirrojo llamado Kyle a detener a un panzón idiota que hacía parecer el síndrome de Tourette algo divertido e iba a dar una charla en un programa en vivo. Accidentalmente insulté al presentador de ese show, llamado Chris Hansen, pero enseguida ese pelinegro vino hasta mí diciendo que si pudiera insultarlo a él de la misma manera en como yo lo hice sería muy feliz, incluso se ofreció a lavarme la ropa.

Yo no sabía que decir al respecto. ¿Una persona a la que le causaba mucha gracia mis groserías y que incluso me ofrecía su amistad? ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE EXISTIERA ALGO ASÍ!

No solo yo estaba feliz de al fin tener a un amigo que me aceptara tal y como soy, también mamá quien sonreía por mi alegría. Parece que después de tantos infortunios, al fin recibía una felicidad que no había tenido desde… ¡Pues desde que tengo memoria!

Ya que junto a él conseguí nuevos amigos, los que pertenecían a su Team, que no tuvieron problema en aceptarme tal y como soy sin molestarse o incomodarse por las palabras que salían de mi boca ¡ERA UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD PARA MÍ!

Al menos lo fue durante un tiempo. Hubo una época en la que iba a la escuela del pueblo de South Park para estar junto a él, quién me protegía y cuidaba de todo aquel que me quisiera agredir o molestar del alguna manera, pero a mamá le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en Colorado Springs que le haría ganar mucho dinero, lo que implicaba que debíamos mudarnos.

Cosa que tanto a mí como a Craig no nos gustaba para nada, especialmente a mí ya que yo pues… era algo que me daba mucha vergüenza reconocer en ese entonces, pero yo estaba queriendo a Craig no solo como un amigo, sino como algo más profundo. Así es, me había enamorado de él, y no es por menos, ya que ha hecho mucho por mí, tanto ofrecerme su amistad como la amistad de sus amigos, y de la misma manera en que era feliz por las burradas que salían de mi boca, yo era muy feliz estando a su lado y gozar cada segundo de su compañía ¡NO QUERÍA SEPARARME DE SU LADO POR NADA DE ESTE MUNDO!

Pero mamá estaba tan entusiasmada debido a que el que le hizo ese ofrecimiento fue un viejo novio que tuvo antes de conocer a papá. Ella ha dado y sacrificado tanto por mí, que no podía negarle la felicidad que tanto se merece, y si había la más mínima oportunidad de que vuelva a tener a un hombre que la ame y le de la felicidad que se merece, debía apoyarla en todo momento aunque eso significase dejar a la primera persona aparte de ella que me ha aceptado tal y como soy y que tanto amaba en secreto.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _El camión de mudanzas estaba frente a nuestra casa para llevar nuestras cosas. También estaban presentes Craig y sus amigos para despedirse de nosotros y desearnos suerte. Teníamos 14 años._

 _-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho, Thomas!- se despidió de mí Clyde, sobreactuando como siempre, y llorando un poco mientras me agrazaba con todas sus fuerzas levantándome del piso._

 _-Vas hacernos mucha falta- habló ahora Token, tan sensato y prudente como siempre._

 _-Que La Fuerza te acompañe- reí por lo que Kevin dijo, una despedida típica de él._

 _-Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Thomas y espero que también seas feliz a dónde vayas. ¡Solo espero que en el camino no entren a un vórtice que los lleve a un universo paralelo en dónde los dinosaurios no se extinguieron y siguen dominando la Tierra y los cazarán sin descansar hasta comérselos o tal vez terminen en…!- Tweek nunca dejará de hacerme reír con las locuras que siempre dice._

 _-Yo también voy a ¡PAJEARME PENSANDO EN USTEDES! Extrañarlos mucho, chicos- posé mi vista en Craig que se había mantenido alejado de todos cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada -Craig…- le hablé tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, pero no podía y estas surgieron._

 _-Thomas…- seguía en la misma posición. Sus labios temblaban debido a que también hacía el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llorar -¡TE VOY A ECHAR TANTO DE MENOS!- pero no lo pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto abrazándome mucho más fuerte de como lo hizo Clyde -¡No tienes ni idea de cuanta falta me vas hacer!- nos vimos directamente a nuestros aguados ojos y estaba tentado a darle un beso que le demostrara mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Clyde lloró más fuerte y abrazó fuertemente a Token ya que los demás también comenzaron a llorar_

 _-Ya es hora de irse, hijo- me habló mamá soltando lágrimas de igual manera y me tomó de la mano -y no se pongan tristes. Podrán seguir hablando por correo y vendremos a visitarnos en vacaciones- nos dirigimos al auto, mi mirada y la de Craig no se despegaron ni una sola vez._

 _-Te cuidas mucho, y si alguien intenta joderte de alguna forma, hazte respetar como te lo enseñé y patéale el culo como te lo he enseñado- reímos por lo que él me dijo- y cuando me escribas, procura también poner esas groserías que tanto me fascinan- me pidió cuando entré al auto._

 _-Dalo por hecho ¡MARICÓN REPRIMIDO AL QUE LE TENGO GANAS!- saqué la cabeza y brazo izquierdo por la ventana agitando la mano, lo mismo hacían los demás cuando el auto comenzó a moverse y lo último que escuché por parte de ellos fueron los gritos sobreactuados de Clyde._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Se supone que eso debió haber sido el inicio de otra nueva etapa maravillosa tanto en mi vida, como en la de mamá debido al dinero que ganaría, pero solo volvimos al principio ya que de nuevo era agredido y discriminado por los demás ¡ESTABA VOLVIENDO A PASAR POR ESE INFIERNO!

Las cosas para mamá tampoco mejoraron ya que esa oportunidad de volver a amar se vino abajo porque ese viejo ex-novio no pudo tolerar por mucho tiempo mi forma de ser y la dejó acabando con todas sus ilusiones y que cayera en una profunda depresión ¡TODO DE NUEVO ES MI CULPA!

Con mi madre volviendo agonizar, yo sufriendo peores maltratos que los que soporté antes y sin mi amigo y amor secreto a mi lado para ayudarme a sobrellevar las cosas y animarme, esas viejas ganas de querer ponerle fin a este sufrimiento volvieron y con fuerza demoledora.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Con 15 años esperé a que mamá estuviera fuera de casa para hacer mi movimiento. Tomé unas pastillas para adormecerme y antes de quedar totalmente dormido, me puse una cuerda alrededor del cuello para así ahorcarme y no poder arrepentirme cuando esté colgado al estar inconsciente._

 _-Por favor… que ¡LA PERRA CALLEJERA! Mamá no se desmoralice totalmente por este y pueda seguir adelante sin mí- supliqué antes de saltar de la cama y comenzar a estrangularme._

 _-Thomas volví, se me quedó la cartera- me alarmé cuando oí la voz de mi madre ¡NO QUERÍA QUE ME VISE ASÍ! -¿Thomas?- tocó 3 veces la puerta, y al oír mis gemidos, la abrió -¿Te pasa al...?- quedó en shock y abrió los ojos de par en par al verme así -¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- enseguida vino hasta mí, me soltó y me sostuvo -¡¿Estás bien hijo?!- lloraba desesperada._

 _-Es lo mejor… para ambos- fue lo último que dije antes de quedar totalmente dormido._

 _Cuando estaba recuperando el conocimiento, vi primero un techo blanco y una sábana cubriéndome, por lo que me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Solté un suspiro hasta que noté que alguien me tomaba la mano derecha y mi corazón latió con fuerza al ver que el responsable era Craig. ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA ÉL AQUÍ Y POR QUÉ ME TOMABA DE LA MANO?!_

 _-¿Craig?- lo agité un poco ya que estaba dormido apoyándose en la cama -despierta ¡HUEVÓN!-_

 _-… ¿Eh, cómo?- lentamente se incorporó y parpadeó y cuando me vio abrió de par en par los ojos -¡THOMAS!- enseguida me abrazó poniéndome azul por la falta de aire -¡¿Estás bien?!-_

 _-Creo que sí. Pero ¿Qué haces ¡VIOLÁNDOME! Aquí?- le pregunté cuando me soltó._

 _-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Cuando tu madre me llamó y me dijo lo que te pasó enseguida vine aquí para verificar que estuvieras bien- me emocioné en cierto sentido debido a esa gran muestra de preocupación hacia mí -¿Y bien? ¡¿Podrías decirme cómo se te ocurrió intentar suicidarte?!- miré a otro lado soltando otro suspiro -¡RESPÓNDEME MIERDA!- me aterré por cómo me gritó._

 _-Es que tú no lo entiendes Craig… ¡YO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR METIÉNDOME CONSOLADORES POR EL CULO ASÍ! De nuevo estoy viviendo la pesadilla que viví antes de conocerte- le conté lo que tanto me afligía y porqué tomé esa decisión._

 _-Ah carajo… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso cuando hablábamos por correo?- se frustró._

 _-No quería que te angustiaras por las cosas que me ¡METÍA POR DÓNDE NO ME DA EL SOL! Pasaban. Que mi madre ya la esté pasando muy mal es más que suficiente y no quería que tú ¡ME ROMPIERÁS EL CULO! También te vieras afectado por lo que me pasaba._

 _-Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría venido aquí a matar a golpes a quién se atreviera a ponerte un dedo encima o burlar de alguna manera- volví a sentirme conmovido por esta otra muestra de preocupación hacia mí -pero descuida, ahora mismo hablaré con tu madre para que vuelvas a South Park y así no vuelvas a sufrir más y te saques esos pensamientos de la cabeza- me tomó de nuevo la mano a lo que estuve a punto de llorar de la emoción y se la apreté._

 _-Muchas gracias- le sonreí -y yo pues… qui-quiero decirte que… ¡ME JALO EL FIDEO PENSANDO EN TI!- quería confesarle mis sentimientos aprovechando el momento, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo y me mordí la lengua -muchas gracias por siempre estar velando por mi bienestar._

 _-Descuida, para eso están los amigos de verdad- me sonrió con toda confianza y seguridad._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Al regresar a South Park, pensé que las cosas iban a volver a ser las mismas antes de que nos mudáramos y que iba a volver a gozar de su compañía, o que incluso enamorarlo con esa tonta esperanza que tienen todos los jóvenes a esa edad.

Sin embargo, las cosas de nuevo no salieron como lo tenía pensado. Ya que a pesar de volver a estudiar en la escuela del pueblo, no compartíamos curso y me las tenía que arreglar por mí mismo ante las burlas y agresiones por parte de mis compañeros.

Todo lo que me decían taladraba lo más profundo de mi mente y alma, cosas como: "¡Miren a ese anormal! ¡Ahí va ese fenómeno! ¡JA, JA, JA ES TREMENDO ADEFECIO QUE NI SU PUTA MADRE QUIERE!" y varias cosas más que se sumaban a las ofensas del pasado, pero que no estaban tan lejos de la verdad ya que estaban comenzando a convencerme de que yo era una aberración de la naturaleza que nunca debió haber existido y que debía desaparecer cuanto antes.

Craig por supuesto no se iba a queda cruzado de brazos y en más de una ocasión se agarraba a las trompadas contra lo que me molestaban como lo hacían cuando éramos más chicos; y aunque me gustaba que él viniera a mi rescate, me aterraba cada vez que lo herían de forma grave.

Lo que menos quería era que la segunda persona más importante para mí y a la que tanto amaba se sacrificara de ese modo y sufriera de alguna manera por mi culpa, aumentando más mi complejo de culpa y desprecio por mí mismo.

Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir hasta que al fin pudiéramos graduarnos de la secundaria, pero a los 16 años sucedió algo que de nuevo me hizo contemplar la idea de ponerme una pistola contra la frente y decirle adiós a este mundo que tanto me ha hecho sufrir.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos pensando en cómo decirle a Craig lo que siento por él, pero me tapé los oídos haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a un grito proveniente de un grupo de chicas. Así que curioso me dirigí a dónde ellas, y varios chicos, se habían reunido._

 _Ellos hacían gestos de burla y desaprobación, pero muchas de las chicas estaban o emocionadas o llorando tristemente y decepcionadas diciendo cosas como que: "¡Él nunca será mío!"_

 _Me quedé perplejo al ver en el centro a Craig… tomado de la mano con Tweek. Este estaba muy sonrojado y desviaba la mirada sonriendo levemente mientras que él mantenía su típico semblante inexpresivo y mostrándole el dedo medio a los que estaban a su alrededor._

 _-Ya era hora de que lo reconocieran al fin- Token sonreía de medio lado y asentía unas cuantas veces -¡ES QUE USTEDES SE VEN TAN ADORABLES JUNTOS!- exclamó Clyde -cada Han Solo siempre debe tener a su bella princesa Leila- Kevin también sonreía complacido._

 _-¡Sin dudas son la pareja más linda que pueda existir!- la persona que exclamó esto no fue una de las tantas chicas emocionadas, sino ese gordo odioso de Cartman._

 _¿Craig y Tweek eran pareja y solo hasta ahora me enteraba? No… ¡ESO NO PODÍA SER VERDAD! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Esto debía tratarse de una horrible pesadilla!_

 _A mi mente vino recuerdos de la manera en como ellos se trataban. Siempre creí que la forma en como Craig se comportaba ante Tweek, muy parecida a como lo hacía conmigo, era porque también lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, y porque él y yo nos parecemos en muchos aspectos y el rubio lo hacía feliz con sus incoherencias de la misma manera en como yo lo hago con mis groserías._

 _¡¿CÓMO PUDE ESTAR TAN CIEGO?! Las pruebas estaban ahí frente a mí en todo momento y no me di cuenta de ellas hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se me estrellaron en la cara y mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos al recibir un piedrazo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Eso me hizo tocar fondo y que otra vez perdiera las ganas de seguir viviendo para no seguir sufriendo de esta manera tan injusta. Al menos si podía seguir siendo su amigo, pero cada vez que lo veía tan feliz junto a Tweek, era una apuñalada que recibía en el corazón, ahora entiendo el dolor por el que mi madre pasó cuando mi maldito padre nos dejó a nuestra suerte.

¡¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE PASAR ESO A MÍ?! Era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez. Con mi madre siguiendo sufriendo al no tener a un hombre que la haga feliz, yo continuando ser blanco de todo tipo de maltratos y aún más ver a mi amado en los brazos de otro ¡YA NO TENÍA RAZÓN DE SEGUIR VIVIENDO! Pero de nuevo ocurrió algo que evitó que me quitara la vida…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba escribiendo una carta de despedida llorando a mares, esta vez si iba acabar con todo esto._

 _-Lo… los siento tanto ¡BURRA DE GRANJA! Mamá… tú te mereces una mejor vida que la que tienes con-conmigo porque soy ¡UNA MIERDA PELUDA! Un estorbo y la causa de todos tus males- mis lágrimas caían en la hoja -y Craig… espero que seas muy feliz con ¡TU RAMERA LAME ESCROTOS! Tweek y ya no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por mí- dejé de escribir y presione una navaja contra mi muñeca derecha -los amo mucho a los dos y por fa-favor perdónenme por ¡SER UNA REINA MARICA DEL DRAMA! Tomar la salida del cobarde- con esto último escrito hice el ademan de cortarme la vena y ya no seguir sufriendo más._

 _ **-¡DING DONG, DING DONG!-**_ _me sobresalté cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta._

 _-Oh no, ¿Será ¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ! Mamá?- me sequé las lágrimas -no puedo dejar que vea esto- metí en una mesita de noche la navaja y la carta -¡Ya voy LOBA EN CELO!- le grité saliendo del cuarto y bajé las escaleras de la casa para abrir la puerta principal de la casa._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa ya que en vez de ver a mamá, resultó ser una bella chica castaña, de más o menos mi edad, casi tan alta como yo y que me sonreía cálidamente. No pude evitar quedar embobado por tal ejemplar de belleza, estaba tan estupefacto que ni podía exclamar insultos._

 _-Muy buena tardes, ¿Usted es el joven Thomas Thompson?- me preguntó haciéndome espabilar._

 _-Eh… sí, yo soy él, ¡PUTA LAME ALFOMBRAS!- enseguida me tapé la boca -¡Lo siento, no quería insultarla GRAN VAGINA CON PATAS!- quise disculparme muy avergonzado._

 _-No se preocupe, joven. Sé muy bien que usted no puede controlar lo que dice por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette- enseguida me calmé -¿Pero por qué está llorando?- se fijó en mis rastros de lágrimas._

 _-Es que… estaba cortando ¡VERGAS DE ELEFANTES CON MI BOCA! Cebolla- fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió -¿Y que se te ofrece?- le pregunté algo tímido._

 _-Verá joven. Yo vengo en representación de una organización de las personas que sufren del síndrome de Tourette y cómo se va hacer una junta en Denver sobre el maltrato que sufre las personas con esa enfermedad me pidieron a mí y a otros representantes que buscáramos a las personas que lo tengan para ver si podían asistir a esa junta- me explicó -y vine a preguntarle si a usted le gustaría ir a esa junta- me pidió volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan radiante._

 _¿Ir a una junta que muestre lo dura que es la vida de toda aquella persona que tiene mi misma enfermedad? ¡Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar!_

 _-Claro que me gustaría ir ¡A ME SODOMICEN VARIOS TIPOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! A esa junta- accedí -Pero ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- le pedí ya muy tímido._

 _-Mi nombre es Tammy Warner y me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado- esbozó otra sonrisa._

 _-Yo también me alegro mucho… yo también me alegro- mi corazón latía a toda potencia con la sola idea de volver a ver a esa chica en esa junta._

 _ **Fin del flash back:**_

Desde ese entonces las cosas tanto para mí como para ella mejoraron como nunca antes pude imaginarme ya que nos parecemos en tantos aspectos y tenemos mucho en común. Ya que si a mí me hacían la vida imposible por mi síndrome, a ella también porque una vez le dio una mamada a un tal Kenny McCormick, lo que le ganó una inmerecida fama de puta.

Ese dolor de ser discriminados por las demás personas hizo que se formara un fuerte lazo entre los dos ya que solo alguien que ha sido maltratado de manera injusta por la sociedad puede entender a otra persona que haya sufrido de manera igual o parecida.

Por lógica con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos novios, para la alegría tanto de Craig, mis amigos, como para la mamá de ella y la mía porque al fin pudimos encontrar a nuestra media naranja y alguien a quien amar y que este alguien acepte y quiera al otro tal y como es.

Poco después de casarnos tuvimos a nuestra hija Michelle que ahora tiene 16 años. Al principio estábamos muy preocupados al ver que heredó mi enfermedad al pensar que podría sufrir las mismas penurias por las que pasé yo.

Pero paradójicamente ella y uno de los dos hijos de Craig y Tweek se enamoraron. Ellos tuvieron gemelos de cabello negro y ojos verdes, Albert quien es el dominante al tener una actitud muy parecida a la de mi viejo amor platónico, y Benjamín casi igual al Tweek.

De la misma manera en como nuestras madres se pusieron felices por lo nuestro, nosotros nos pusimos igual por eso ya que sin pasar por ningún tipo de tormento, ya tiene a alguien que la ama y acepta tal y como es y viceversa. También es algo bastante irónico debido a pues… ya saben, esos fuertes sentimientos que antes tenía por Craig y que ahora mi hija sienta lo mismo por uno de los hijos de él.

-¿En qué piensas, querido?- me preguntó mi esposa cuando estábamos acostados en la cama luego de que nosotros hiciéramos lo que toda pareja hace para demostrar su amor mutuo.

-En nada especial ¡CALIENTA POLLAS! Solo recordando algunas cosas- le di un beso en la frente.

Bueno, para otra ocasión contaré el resto de nuestra historia. Espero que les gustara lo contado, así que si me disculpan, mi mujer y yo comenzaremos una segunda ronda, je, je.

 **Primer capítulo completado el 01/12/2016.**

 **De seguro pensaron que este fic iba a sr un Cromas (Craig-Thomas) ¿Eh? Que prejuiciosos XD.**

 **Al principio quise que esto fuera un One-Shot, pero como tengo mucho sueño, lo dividiré en dos partes y puede que la segunda sea contada desde el punto de vista de Tammy.**

 **Espero que les gustara el fic y lo difícil que ha sido la vida del pobre Thomas. tengo la esperanza de que esto genere algo de consciencia en la mente de las personas y tengan algo de consideración con aquellos que tienen el síndrome de Tourette o alguna otra enfermedad que les haga comportarse de manera extraña, no tienen ni idea de cómo sufren esos pobrecitos D:**

 **Y por último esto se lo dedico a Laiz-Chan56 (Dany) por su cumpleaños ;D**


End file.
